goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Cold War
The 2nd Cold War '''(often abbreviated to the '''Second Cold War) is a ongoing global nuclear war that began on January 2, 1994 after Shimajirō's old friend, Cabrino Martinelli was kidnapped by Land of Make-Believe agents and brought to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe to work as a lowly servant in King Friday's castle at the age of 6. He was rescued by Japanese forces led by Antonio Tambini on January 4, 1994 and reunited with Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano and was rushed to a hospital to recover from his injuries done by the Land of Make-Believe's guards two days later. Status Date January 4, 1994 - ongoing Commanders and Leaders Japan Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Antonio Tambini Morihiro Hosokawa (August 9, 1993 to April 28, 1994) Tsutumo Hata (April 28, 1994 to June 30, 1994) Tomiichi Murayama (June 30, 1994 to January 11, 1996) Ryutarō Hashimoto (January 11, 1996 to November 7, 1996) Keizō Obuchi (July 30, 1998 to April 5, 2000) Yoshirō Mori Junichirō Koizumi Yasuo Fukuda Tarō Asō Yukio Hatoyama Naoto Kan Yoshihiko Noda Shinzō Abe Great Nick Jr. Republic Carlos Marquez Ricardo Marquez Antonio Catso Jinhai Zedong Huang Zedong Kim Kwang Sun Casualties and Losses Japan 30 Challenge Island Police Department officers killed by Land of Make-Believe agents on January 2, 1994 Timeline 1955 January 28, 1955 - Benesse Corporation is found January 29, 1955 - Benesse City is found 1970 March 14 1970 - Antonio Tambini is born 1976 June 18, 1976 - Roland Koshiba is born in Empire Bay, Japan. 1987 June 10, 1987 - Cabrino Martinelli is born 1988 April 1988 - Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō is created by Benesse and it spreaded hope and kindness to Japan and its allies. The Land of Make-Believe Federation is not pleased with this and began making threats to Japan. April 16, 1988 - A massive series of deadliest skirmishes break out between Japan and the Land of Make-Believe Federation. About 900,000 Land of Make-Believe Army soldiers were killed in action and the Japanese Self Defense Force suffered no casualties. April 17, 1988 - Japan begins shipping over 800 million Kodomo Challenge products to the United States of America, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and all across Western Europe by air and sea. April 21, 1988 - Vehicles packed with highly explosives are discovered in Benesse City, Japan. More 80 Land of Make-Believe agents were arrested and executed by the Benesse City Police Department. April 23, 1988 - Japan launches a series of full scale air strikes against the Land of Make-Believe Federation without suffering any casualties. Japanese fighter jets and stealth bombers bombarded and completely destroyed whole entire Land of Make-Believe towns, cities, military bases and defenses. More than 38 million Land of Make-Believe civilians and 28 million Land of Make-Believe military personnel were killed. About 800 large Land of Make-Believe cities and towns were completely destroyed. October 13, 1988 - Barney and the Backyard Gang begins as a direct-to-video series and Japan saw this as a big abomination. October 16, 1988 - 50 massive Japan Maritime Self Defense Force naval fleets and a massive swarm of 95,000 Japanese fighter jets and Japanese 87,000 stealth bombers completely sink and destroy over 58,000 large Land of Make-Believe cargo ships and submarines attempting to smuggle over 400 million Barney and the Backyard Gang VHS tapes into Japan. 1990s 1992 April 6, 1992 - Barney is shown on PBS and Japan saw this as a major abomination and a massive threat. April 10, 1992 - 98,000 heavily armed large Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleets sink over 800,000 Land of Make-Believe Federation cargo ships that are attempting to smuggle over 20 billion Barney and the Backyard Gang VHS tapes into Japan. October 10, 1992- Japan launches a massive series of ballistic missile strikes towards the Land of Make-Believe's coasts, sinking over 1,900 Land of Make-Believe Federation Navy ships. 1993 December 14, 1993 - Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō airs on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel in Japan and then all across North America, Australia, New Zealand and Western Europe, bringing lots of hope and joy to children and their families. However, the Land of Make-Believe Federation was not very happy about this. 1994 January 2, 1994 - 4 Land of Make-Believe agents lure 6 year Cabrino Martinelli away from Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, and Torippii Sorano and kidnap him, forcing the Challenge Island Police Department to rescue him. However, 30 Challenge Island Police Department officers were killed in a shootout with the Land of Make-Believe agents as they bring Cabrino Martinelli to Vladimir Makarov's helicopter for the flight to Neighborhood of Make-Believe. January 3, 1994 - Cabrino Martinelli is brought to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe to work as a lowly servant in King Friday's castle, scrubbing floors, washing windows, dusting furniture and doing dishes. January 4, 1994 - Antonio Tambini leads a massive and gigantic Japanese invasion force of 500 million strong to rescue Cabrino Martinelli and bring him back home to Challenge Island, Japan. Japanese aircraft and naval fleets bombarded the Neighborhood of Make-Believe's military bases and defenses. Japanese Elite Ops troops fought against Land of Make-Believe military forces, civilians and law enforcement personnel without suffering any casualties. Antonio Tambino successfully rescues Cabrino Martinelli and brings him back home to Challenge Island, Japan. Joseph Allen is born in New York 1997 September 15, 1997 - Caillou is shown on Télétoon and Teletoon. Japan and South Korea saw this as a massive threat. September 16, 1997 - Japan launches a series of deadliest ballistic missile strikes. 2000 2001 Vladimir Makarov bombs a Moscow city bus, leaving 29 people dead and 19 injured. Makarov bombs Piccadilly Circus using a modified London Underground train, leaving 407 dead. Makarov massacres a GUM mall in Moscow, leaving 87 dead. September 11, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: Attack on Benesse Harbor: Aircraft flying from Great Nick Jr. Navy carriers launch a surprise attack on the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleet at Benesse Harbor in Challenge Island, thus drawing Japan into war with the Great Nick Jr. Republic. The attack begins at 7:40 a.m. and is announced on radio stations in Japan and its overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean at about 11:26 p.m. PST (19.26 GMT). 2002 Makarov hijacks a Greek oil tanker in the Mediterranean Sea and kills 2 members of the Greek Navy before the $3 million ransom is paid. Makarov kills 3 Russian infantry soldiers. 2003 February 10, 2003 - A series of terrorist attacks in Ishikari in Eastern Challenge Island, Japan kill 400, and wound 500. They involved a series of coordinated attacks which consisted of mass shootings and suicide bombings. The Great Nick Jr. Republic claimed resposibility for the attack. April 10, 2003 - Four police officers and a bystander were shot by a 6 year old North Korean boy shiba inu wielding an AK-47 rifle near a large Italian restaurant in a large Italian neighborhood in south central Benesse City, Japan. The 6 year old North Korea attacker was shot dead during the incident. He had a note defending the Great Nick Jr. Republic, and had previously attempted to communicate with North Korea and its military. Makarov represses North Caucasus-based, pro-Western nationalist groups, commits assassinations of political leaders, arson and bombing of opposition parties. Makarov also murders Moscow-based journalist Ilya Lovitch. Makarov bombs several high government buildings in Kazakhstan, killing 245 people. Makarov hijacks two Kriegler Airliner planes, leaving 378 people dead, including 8 of his own henchmen. 2004 Makarov robs a HBS bank in Istanbul. Makarov kidnaps 15 Russian college students and murders 5 of them. Makarov bombs two African embassies, leaving 28 dead and 48 injured. 2005 March 10, 2005 - A Nick Jr. terrorist plot to bomb Challenge Island Kindergarten is stopped. More than 120 North Korean agents were arrested and executed. March 12, 2005 - A massive swarm of 800,000 Japanese stealth bombers March 13, 2005 - Japanese forces bombard and invade the Chinese city of Tangyuan. Japanese forces massacred all of the men, women and children and wipe out the city with a largest Japanesefying R36 nuclear missile. Makarov raids an unknown number of bullion trucks in Moscow, steals 3 million rubles and kills 3 security guards. Makarov hijacks an unknown number of cruise ships in the Baltic Sea, tortures 3 US passengers until the $5 million ransom is paid. 2006 Makarov robs the Russian State Prostal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles Makarov murders famous British designer Rob Millington. Makarov murders 3 US airmen in Turkmenistan. Makarov assists in coordinating attacks made by the Sudanese Military and Janjaweed Militia against rebels. This action is then implicated in human rights abuses. 2007 Makarov captures and dismembers the Mossad attache representing Ukraine because he was responsible for investigating Makarov's links to Islamic extremists. Makarov assassinates Pakistani politician Hasni Al'Bura. November 5, 2007 - Ni Hao, Kai-lan airs on Nickelodeon. This caused massive problems for Japan. 2008 February 25, 2008 - March 10, 2008 - 12 Pyongyang Boulevard Kindergartners armed with Soviet and North Korean handguns and AK-47s shot and killed 20 Challenge Island Kindergartners ages 5 to 6 in north central Benesse City. They were then shot dead by militarized Benesse City Police Department officers and Special Assault Team officers. Makarov bombs a Swedish furniture store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg, killing 100 people. Makarov ambushes an FSB vehicle and kills 5 agents. Makarov abducts and murders SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. July 10, 2008 - A group of 10 Pyongyang Boulevard Kindergartners armed with axes and knives break into a Challenge Island Kindergarten bus and attacked several Challenge Island Kindergartners in the northern part of Shimajirō's city. The attackers were killed by Japanese police and U.S. Special Forces. August 6, 2008 to August 7, 2008 - August 2008 Okinawa City Attacks: A series of co-ordinated Nick Jr. attacks began over about 35 minutes at six locations in central Okinawa City. The first shooting attack occurred in a large restaurant and a furniture store in Londontown. There was shooting and a bomb detonated at a large Benesse Omega Cinemas in Little Italy during Tamagotchi: The Movie. Approximately 1,000 hostages were then taken and overall 200 were killed there. Other bombings took place outside the Benesse City Stadium in the suburb of Tokyo during a football match between Japan and Italy. About 800 innocent civilians were killed along with 80 perpetrators and the Great Nick Jr. Republic claimed responsibility for the attacks to prove that Ni Hao, Kai-lan is was better than Shimajirō. Japan responded by launching a massive series of brutal and deadliest air strikes against Nick Jr.'s China, killing over 800 trillion Chinese civilians and Great Nick Jr. Republic military personnel. December 17, 2008 - 40 people died and 100 others were injured after a truck was driven into a large Christmas market in Benesse City, Japan. On December 19, having fled to Yeongpyeong City, South Korea, the attacker shot a British soldier doing a routine check, before being killed by South Korean police. The Great Nick Jr. Republic claimed responsibility for the attack. 2009 Makarov bombs a US oil company in Baku, killing 3 people. Makarov attempts to bomb an English-speaking school in Moscow but fails. Makarov rigs explosives in a Moscow soccer stadium. Makarov is denied publicity when authorities burst a pipe to prevent the match. Makarov receives over $2,100,100 worth of weapons, drugs and people. 2010 The Russian Ultranationalist Party is formed, led by Imran Zakhaev. The Second Russian Civil War begins, between Russian government Loyalists and Ultranationalist rebels. Al Fulani is elected president in Saudi Arabia. 2011 December 17, 2011 - North Korean dictator Kim Jong Il dies at age 69. 2014 August 18, 2014 - The Fred Rogers International Airport Massacre. Vladimir Makarov shoots his teammate Harold, who tried to stop the massacre before hand. On Moe and Joe's orders, Makarov and his men then ascend to Terminal 1 and open fire on civilians and airport security at the same time, Moe and Joe insulted Margaret Tiger, ruining the peace treaties Shimajirō Shimano and Daniel Tiger were having. Harold tries to follow and stop Makarov, but passes out from blood loss and is later saved by paramedics. After killing scores of civilians on Moe and Joe's orders, Makarov's team out of the tarmac and engage European ATLAS Network forces. Makarov's teammates, Benito and Dietrich are killed in the fighting. As they board a vehicle for escape, Makarov fatally shoots teammate Kwang-sun Cho, knowing he is an embedded Public Security Intelligence Agency agent. The ATLAS Network recovers Cho's body and later identifies him as Kenji Yamada. The Land of Make-Believe uses the massacre as a reason to declare war on Japan, a conflict that will ultimately reignite the 2nd Cold War. August 19, 2014 - After receiving Intel to link Ricardo Menendez to Vladimir Makarov, Task Force Tokyo journeys to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to capture and interrogate him. Sgt. Kazuo "Katana" Ishiwara, Takeru Yamashita and Sgt. Ichiro "Tanto" Miyazaki chase Menendez's assistant after tailing him in a car. August 19, 2014 - In response to what believed to be a Japanese-supported terrorist attack, the Land of Make-Believe Federation attacks Japan by invading eastern Challenge Island, Japan, reigniting the 2nd Cold War. 27 year old Cpr. Cabrino Martinelli of Japanese Elite Army, under the command of Sgt. Kurosawa, helps locate and protect codename 'Samurai " in northeastern Challenge Island while also defending against invading Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids forces. October 12, 2014 - Hiro Momoyama, Kenji Shimada and Harold infiltrate the Philippines to find where Makarov's chemical weapons are being transported from. Fighting Abu Sayyaf militants, they discover the factory empty and head to a church where the shipment leaves too soon for them to stop it. October 13, 2014 - Sgt. Toshihiro Furukawa of the Japanese Elite Ops, along with Sgt. Koinuma and Cpl. Tokugawa sneak through Okinawa City to neutralize Land of Make-Believe and Sproutlet terrorist threats. They soon engage in a car chase through the underground train tunnels. They are able to blockade to stop the suspected bomb trucks. However, one is set off in Okinawa City. October 13, 2014 - Chemical attacks are launched across much of Japan and South Korea's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. This paves the way for a massive blitzkrieg-like invasion by the Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids armies, who soon reach the two largest South Korean cities of Yeonpyeong City and New Seoul. October 13, 2014 - Tokyo Team rescues the Japanese vice president in New Seoul, South Korea in the opening hours of the invasion. November 14, 2014 - The severely weakened and outnumbered Great Nick Jr. Republic begins the Beijing offensive, later known as Battle of the Shanghai Bulge of 2014. November 20, 2914 - Japanese forces destroy Hengcun, eastern Nick Jr.'s China. December 17, 2014 - 2nd Cold War: Chinese and North Korean tanks reach the furthest point of the Shanghai Bulge. December 17, 2014 - 2nd Cold War: Japanese elite forces exterminate and wipe out Great Nick Jr. Republic, Chinese and North Korean forces in Shanglong, northern Nick Jr.'s China. December 23, 2014 - 2nd Cold War: Japanese forces continue advancing to Nick Jr. City; Japanese elite forces cross the Beijing Line. Cpl. Roland Koshiba is killed in the process. 2015 January 2, 2015 - January 4, 2015 - Japan Air Self-Defense Force and Republic of Korea Air Force bombing January 6, 2015 - 2nd Cold War: Battle of Nick Jr. City begins opening with the Battle of the Pyongyang Heights. 2016 January 20, 2016 - 2nd Cold War: At the end of Operation Samurai, Japanese troops seize the Fred Rogers Bridge over the Trolley River at in Wellington, in southern Land of Make-Believe and begin to cross; in the next 10 days 985 billion troops with equipment are able to cross. 2017 July 18 - July 27, 2017 - A massive series of anti Emoji Movie protests erupt in Liberty City. More than 20,000 people protested against The Emoji Movie demanding for Disney movies to come to theaters. Category:Total Wars Category:Global Wars